Inseparable
by mistress0of0sin
Summary: “Naruto, you couldn’t possibly believe that he actually cares about you, the guy’s a total asshole. You out of everyone should know this. He’s just trying to play you like always! You can’t actually believe he likes you!” Sasunaru


They had been friends for as long as he could remember. Since they were mere children, and he could not possibly fathom existing without his best friend. Naruto had been there in the good and bad, he had held his hand when his family had been brutally murdered by his brother and in turn Sasuke had been there for Naruto whenever he needed, especially when the high school pricks started messing with him.

They were simply inseparable, or so he thought…

"A what you say?" Sasuke looked down at his best friend a glare firmly in place. There was no way he had heard correctly.

"A boyfriend!" The blond exclaimed cheerfully oblivious to his friend's anger, "he asked me out today during Gym class! And you wouldn't believe who it was either! Hyuuga Neji!"

Sasuke's heart stopped. He definitely wasn't hearing correctly at all. Hyuuga couldn't possibly have asked Naruto out. He was the most popular guy at school and usually took part in making Naruto's daily life a living hell.

"Naruto, you couldn't possibly believe that he actually cares about you, the guy's a total asshole. You out of everyone should know this. He's just trying to play you like always! You can't actually believe he likes _you_!"

It took everything in Sasuke's power in order to stop himself from flinching. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed in anger and filled with tears. Sasuke had always thought they were beautiful but somehow they looked breathtaking at that very moment.

"So that's what you think. That no one could possibly like loser Naruto! If I'm such a loser why are you even my friend?"

Naruto's face looked flush and Sasuke wanted nothing but to take the words he said right back and hold Naruto in his arms, but instead like always his mouth opened before he could stop the hurtful words from streaming out.

"If your precious Hyuuga is so great then why don't you go to him? You know what? I can't wait until he breaks your heart and leaves you in peaces! Just don't come crying to me when it happens."

Sasuke glared down at his shorter friend. Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise at Sasuke's words; He had never been so cruel to him before, and it hurt. Why couldn't Sasuke be happy for him just for once?

"You know what Sasuke? Fuck you!" and with that the blonde stomped out of the apartment, slammed the door and left Sasuke feeling like the scum of the earth.

The brunette slid down to the floor, his back against the door. With only one thought in mind, "What have I done?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A small blonde walked down the dark streets of Konoha. His best friend's harsh words still stung and he was not in the mood to go back to his lonely apartment only to be haunted by his thoughts. He had honestly thought that Sasuke would be happy for him, especially since Sasuke himself was the one who had to always rescue Naruto from the so called bullies.

He thought his friend would be content knowing that he wouldn't need his protection anymore because, well, he was dating the leader of the instigators.

And really, he only agreed to it because he had a crush on Sasuke for years now and there was just no way Sasuke could possibly like him back. When Neji had asked him out…well, it was a chance for Naruto to move on and forget about his love for his very straight best friend.

And, Neji seemed sweet.

Naruto's already flushed face got redder as he thought of the way Neji held onto his waist and whispered reassuringly into his ear how he loved Naruto and the only reason he had picked on the small blond was because he was afraid of his feelings.

"…_but, I'm not anymore." Neji assured him as he held the smaller boy closer to his body. _

"_Now, I just want you, all of you. I can't stand seeing you and not holding you close, seeing you smile but not at me. I can't stand it anymore, _Naruto_." _

The way he had said Naruto's name brought a new wave of heat onto his face. _Maybe it is time to move on. _When he thought of Sasuke's face while he told him those hurtful words_, _Naruto's resolve only strengthened.

_You can't actually believe he likes _you_!" _

_Fucking bastard, _Naruto thought before his ass connected with the hard concrete.

"Itaiii" Naruto whined before he came to his senses and swiftly got up to bow deeply in apology to the person he had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry! Please, I was not paying attention!" the blond said in a hurry his face bright pink in embarrassment.

"Naruto?"

Blue connected with lavender.

"Neji!"

Neji smiled down at the blond before taking the smaller boy into his arms, "You've been crying," he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto hid his face into Neji's chest while shaking his head, "I-it's n-n-nothing..."

Neji smirked at the vulnerable blond and offered to take him to his place while the blond distractedly agreed.

_What an opportune night this has turned out to be._

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you want something to drink, love?"

Naruto shook his head while he glanced at his surroundings. Neji lived in a small apartment apparently alone. It was tastefully decorated, but it seemed so cold and impersonal. There were no photographs and the walls were white. At least in Sasuke's apartment there were pictures of his deceased parents and of him and Sasuke.

_Stop that, just forget about Sasuke._

Naruto was snapped out of his musings by a smiling Neji leading him into his room. Neji pulled Naruto down onto his bed while coaxing the blond to lie down.

"Why don't you tell me about what made you so upset tonight?"

Naruto smiled sadly up at Neji, "Just an argument between me and Sasuke. It was stupid really, nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" said Neji while kissing Naruto neck. Naruto started panting when he felt the Hyuuga sucking on his neck.

"Y-y-yeah." Naruto whimpered when Neji started biting on the shell of his ear when he came to his senses and tried to stop Neji.

"I- I can't do this, It's too fast, Neji, we need to stop."

"Come on baby, I bet you do this kind of thing for the Uchiha all the time, come on baby."

The small blond started to struggle harder but Neji had gotten on top of him and was holding down his two arms.

"You are not going anywhere you little slut," Neji's voice came out rough, and so full of hate, "You didn't actually think I liked you did you? You're just such a little hot piece of ass; I wanted to fuck that tight little virgin ass of yours."

"Stop! Help! Stop! Please!" The blond started to sob and thrash in a panic. He didn't want this; he wanted to be back at his apartment or with Sasuke.

_Sasuke, help me please! Where are you Sasuke?_

But he knew Sasuke wasn't going to come. He was stuck in Hyuuga Neji's apartment and he was going to get raped. He was pathetic.

Naruto felt his shirt being torn off. He had his eyes shut because he couldn't take it if he had to see Neji's lustful look while he raped him.

_Please let this be over quickly._

He felt disgusted while the brunette's sucked on his nipples.

"You're perfect you know, little freak? You have a hairless chest." Naruto felt his pants come off, "You're legs are hairless as well! Damn, you're hotter than a lot of the girls I've fucked."

Naruto felt Neji's fingers near his ass, and he squeezed his eyes tighter.

Suddenly he heard hard knocking on the front door.

"Open up Hyuuga! You and I have _a lot_ to talk about!" The knocking continued and got harder.

"Looks like your little Uchiha came to save you slut!"

Neji got up and tied Naruto's hands behind his back with some handcuffs, tied his feet with a bed sheet and stuffed a sock in naruto's mouth. Neji's knuckles softly traced Naruto's wet cheek.

"I'll be back after I deal with your little boyfriend, try not to make any noise alright?" Neji left chuckling all the way to the front door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you want Uchiha! I was in the middle of something!"

Neji always got a kick out of pissing off Uchiha Sasuke and this was no different. He got an even bigger kick out of knowing he was going to fuck little Naruto's sweet ass while the Uchiha was none the wiser.

"You know why I'm here you little prick! I don't want you anywhere near Naruto or so God help me I will fucking rip your dick off and kill you! You better stay the fuck away from him!"

The Uchiha's dark eyes bore into Neji's. He was pissed off and Neji would not stop smirking as if he knew something Sasuke didn't.

"If only you knew Uchiha!" Neji laughed as Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "You should look for your little friend before something happens to him, you know what I mean?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto knew this was his chance to escape. Sasuke was at the front door he just needed to get there before Neji decided to finish the job and leave Sasuke chasing after shadows.

The Idiot Neji didn't tie him to the bed; all he had to do was find a way to get on his feet. The blond rolled on the bed until he reached the edge. He started straightening his body and…_Yes! I made it on my feet! Please Sasuke, don't go!_

Suddenly Naruto tripped on the sheets that tied his feet together; his chin hit the floor hard causing the sock that was in his mouth to come out.

"Sasuke!" The blond shouted, "Help me! Sasuke!" Naruto started coughing and hoped that Sasuke would hear him and would be able to reach him on time.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's shouts through the apartment.

"You fucking bastard, you better not have harmed him!" Neji tried to close the door on Sasuke's face but the Uchiha was too quick and put his foot between the door and the threshold. He pushed the door opened and punched Neji on the face before running inside to rescue his best friend.

The sight that greeted him made his blood boil in anger. His beautiful blond lay on the floor, handcuffed and tied half naked. His eyes were red and his face was damp with tears. Blood seeped from the corner of his lips and angry red marks littered his neck.

Naruto seeing Sasuke through the door smiled weakly before his eyes fluttered close and his body became limp.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A delicate blond man lay sleeping peacefully on a bed while a brunette ran his fingers through the blond locks. Dark eyes looked softly upon the figure on his bed while his mind replayed the conversation they had before the whole incident happened.

Sasuke couldn't believe what an asshole he had been, wishing such a horrible fate on his friend that was about to come true that very night. His sweet Naruto was going to be raped and if he hadn't had thought about confronting the Hyuuga on behalf of Naruto well, God knows what would have happened.

Blue eyes fluttered opened and softened when they recognized the familiar room, "Sasuke."

Naruto sat up to face Sasuke, "I'm sorry for not listening to you before, you're right, who would actually like _me_?"

Dark eyes narrowed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin making sure Naruto was looking into his eyes, "Dobe, that's not what I meant at all, I wanted to warn you against Neji, I'm sorry it came out the way it did.

Also, I need to let you know I know someone who loves you dearly but is afraid of losing you if he lets you know."

Naruto's eyes widened in hope and surprise, dearly hoping Sasuke was referring to himself, "Do you really?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered against the blond's plump lips, "he loves you more than life itself."

Naruto's blue eyes gently closed while Sasuke closed the distance between them. It was a gentle kiss with a gentle promise.

_We're inseparable _


End file.
